


You are Sunlight and I, Moon

by kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: I'm from a world that's so different from all that you are.





	You are Sunlight and I, Moon

**Author's Note:**

> unedited. Unbetaed. I haven't slept a wink so forgive me for the errors.
> 
> Please comment and tell me your thoughts.

"Do you think life would be much more different if I belong to your world?"

There was no answer for that. He expected it. The question was almost rhetorical, and the pain he constantly feels in his chest was making known once again.

Jinwoo watched the moon. It was up there, looking regal. Surrounded by stars, it looked unattainable. He always says Jinwoo was like the moon. He could not help but agree, but he never liked the comparison. The moon looks lonely in the dark. The stars are too far to reach.

"Your grace, it's a bit late. You should rest."

Jinwoo shifted his gaze at the owner of the voice. He smiled. It was a lonely smile. He really could not afford to cry now.

"Five minutes more, Mino. I promise." He said softly.

Mino, his personal guard, nodded.

"You didn't answer my question." Jinwoo spoke after looking at the sky again.

"Your grace, I don't think-"

"Jinwoo. Call me Jinwoo. Just for tonight. Hmm?" He interrupted.

"I shouldn't." Mino answered, almost a whisper.

"You're so cruel." He smiled. Jinwoo could feel his lungs constricting. His tears threatening to fall now.

"Your grace, I should address you properly." Mino managed to say.

"I know." Jinwoo answered before continuing, "That's why I kept wondering. What if I lived a different life."

"Then I wouldn't have met you." Mino said, almost breathless. A tone not often heard by Jinwoo. 

Jinwoo smiled bitterly. Mino's words were true. They wouldn't have met on a different circumstance. He was a prince and he was hired to protect him. Keep him safe.

"It just awful, you know. I could have everything but the one I want the most." Jinwoo spoke to no one in particular this time. Letting a single tear stray on his face.

Mino did not answer again, but he could hear him release a deep breath.

"I never hated my status. Up until I met you." Jinwoo's words were whispered now.

silence.

Another tear.

"You really should've kept your word. You said you wouldn't cross the line. But you did." He said as he turned to face Mino.

"Jinwoo, I-"

"I'm ready to go back now." Jinwoo muttered, standing up and walking past Mino.

No other words were exchanged that night.

Jinwoo was already on his chambers, lying on his bed. Alone and awake. He watched the canopy, thinking about how his life turned out this way. He wanted to blame himself. How could he fall in love with a man who's only duty was to protect him?

He was a fool. He knew. But his heart has decided, and he could not just undo what he feels. Not when he knows it's reciprocated.

"I hate you so much, Song Mino." He whispered. No one was there to hear him, and his heart says exactly the opposite. 

*  
It was his birthday. He remembers. The palace threw a big ball to celebrate his birthday, and everyone was reeling and drunk. Jinwoo was happy too. It was a joyful occasion after all. He was now outside, away from the noise inside the hall. Mino on his side.

"Why aren't you drinking?" He questioned.

"I would rather be sober. I have a duty to protect you so don't worry about me. You should enjoy yourself more." Mino stated and Jinwoo smiled.

It took quite a while before Mino spoke comfortably with him It was always curt and short answers before, but years of him bugging and asking questions have bore fruit. Jinwoo calls him a friend. A friend he was extremely attracted to. A friend who makes his heart feels things. But Mino didn't know that.

"I got out of there because I can't stand the politics. It's my birthday and old men are still trying to convince me to take the throne from my brother." He grimaced at his words. Some people are really out there trying to tell him to commit treason and betray his family.

"You know, if you take it to account. You have a claim to the throne." Mino said and Jinwoo rolled his eyes before listening to the rest of his words.

"I mean. You are older than him. Your mother was the queen before she was banished, making you the crown prince."

Jinwoo was aware of that.

"Seunghoon would become a good king. I think he suits it more." Jinwoo stated. It was true. His brother would make a great king once their father would pass it to him.

"My mother was banished because she wanted to poison the king. It's a wonder I'm still a prince." he said matter-of-factly.

He was through feeling anything for his mother or his father, if he was being honest. He grew up without them. He was taken care of by palace maids and only saw them when they needed to appear as a family. Her mother never really wanted him too. She saw him as a step to control the throne. It was a hurtful fact but he learned to just live with it. And so when his mother was banished because of poisoning the king, he felt next to nothing. They said she was banished, but Jinwoo knew she was executed privately.

"I knew you were hired to keep an eye on me. To keep me in line." Jinwoo uttered after a while.

Mino looked a little surprised. Jinwoo just had to laugh at that.

"You grace, I-"

"Please, it was quite obvious." He laughed again. "It's okay really. At least I have you to protect me too. I could only imagine how many people wants my head because I'm a threat to the throne." He waved off and smiled genuinely.

He was through being bitter about it.

"That's true." Mino muttered after a minute of silence between them.

"It's true that I was placed as your personal guard to observe and report your activities. But you were so different from what they presumed you would be." 

Jinwoo smiled at Mino's words. It was comforting to say the least.

"I thought you were just pretending to be nonchalant, but I realized you really don't want to be the next king." Mino continued, "You remind me of the moon, your grace."

"And why is that?" Jinwoo asked, genuinely curious.

"You look regal. Someone who people could look at but never touch." Mino uttered. "These politicians and ministers have come to your door to help you reclaim your rightful title, but you never let them touch you in any way."

"I suppose." Jinwoo commented. "But the moon looks lonely up there."

"You have the stars that twinkle around you." Mino said.

"Are you one of those stars?" He asked, looking into Mino's eyes.

"I think I am." Mino stared back.

"I don't want to be the moon. It's the only one out there and different." He whispered.

"But that's what makes you beautiful." Mino whispered back.

"You think I'm beautiful?" he asked softly.

"Your grace, I think the entire kingdom knows you're beautiful." Mino answered, voice just as soft.

"How about you?" He asked again.

"I think you have the most beautiful eyes. They sparkle when you smile. They still shine when you're sad." The words were released in soft and low sentences.

Jinwoo bit his lower lip, trying to control the beating of his heart.

"You have a way with words." Jinwoo wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"You look beautiful in every way."

He doesn't know who crossed the distance. Who kissed first. Jinwoo was not even sure who pulled back because they needed to breathe. All he knew was that his heart was beating erratically and he was out of air from the kiss that they just shared.

Mino's hands cupped his cheeks. He closed his eyes, not really knowing what to do.

"Can I kiss you again?" Jinwoo opened his eyes when he heard the question.

"Yes." He whispered and all his words drowned when he feels the same lips crashed on his. It felt so surreal, magical almost. Mino's kisses weren't gentle. It was packed with intensity and unspoken feelings pent up for so many years. Jinwoo's heartbeat was ringing into his ears. 

Mino kissed his jaw, nibbled and bit. The two of them getting drunk of each other.

"Take me to my chambers," Jinwoo whispered. 

Mino caressed his cheek, and whispered back. "Yes, your grace."

*

The moon was still visible in the sky, but the dawn was breaking.

Jinwoo was out wandering again. He couldn't see Mino, but the prince knew he was just somewhere. Jinwoo wished they could take a walk together and wait for the sun to rise.

"You're up really early, brother." Jinwoo smiled and turned to the owner of the voice.

"Your highness." He bowed, and the other waved him off.

"Really. You don't need to do that. I don't have an entourage right now." 

"You're still the crown prince. Prince Seunghoon " Jinwoo countered, voice clearly teasing.

"Please. I have enough men who bow down to me. You shouldn't be one of them." Prince Seunghoon commented before asking. "Why are you up so early?"

"And why are you up so early?" Jinwoo asked back.

Seunghoon laughed.

"I wanted to clear my mind without a trail of people hanging into my every word." Seunghoon answered him first.

"I wanted to see the sunrise." Jinwoo answered after.

"You like the sun?" Seunghoon inquired.

"I think it's better than the moon." He commented, eyes staring at the still visible moon.

"May I ask why?" It was Seunghoon who asked again.

"It reminds me of someone." Jinwoo answered honestly.

"Someone reminds you of the sun? The person must be very important to you." Jinwoo smiled at his brother's statement.

"What made you conclude that?" He inquired back.

"Well, the sun reminds us of warmth. It reminds us of brightness and everything that makes you feel alive. And I'm no expert, but saying a person reminds you of a sun is a special thing." The prince stated.

"You're too perceptive. This is why you're the next in line." Jinwoo chuckled.

"We both know I'm next in line because the king remarried and stripped you off your title." Seunghoon said and Jinwoo nodded.

"And now people are trying to make me commit treason." Jinwoo bantered. The two of them laughing.

"They won't give up." Seunghoon muttered. "I would like to stay, but I think the palace helpers would start screaming anytime now. Imagine not seeing the the crown prince on his bed."

The both of them bid their goodbyes and Jinwoo was left alone again. He stared at the sky and noticed that the moon was no longer there. It was replaced by the slowly rising sun.

"Your grace, you should really inform someone if you want to take a walk." 

Jinwoo smiled at the approaching guard.

"You found me." He stated. Their eyes finally meeting.

"Of course." Mino immediately positioned himself on his right side. He was a little further back, just the right distance to establish their positions.

Jinwoo felt like he was suffocating.

"What does the your home look like?" Jinwoo asked as he walked towards a flower sanctuary.

"I'm from the east. We have the most beautiful sunrise there." Mino answered.

"Is that why you're always warm and kind?" The prince inquired.

"Maybe. The people there loves to dance in the street and exchange trades at the crack of dawn until the sun has finally set." Mino stated.

"Do you want to go back?"

"I would be lying if I say no. I lived a hard life there, but it was worthwhile." Mino answered before continuing. "The palace is different in so many ways."

Jinwoo stopped walking when he felt sun rays on his skin. Mino halted too.

"I don't think I could let you go." 

It was a whisper but Mino heard it clear.

"I'm always here your grace. My duty is to protect you." 

Jinwoo dreaded that answer the most.

*

The king wanted to meet his children for some reason. Perhaps to keep them all on check, but Jinwoo does not look forward to it. There are brothers he doesn't fancy at all. The ones that wishes to get the crown from Seunghoon, in particular.

But he was still a prince. So here he is, sharing a table with three of his brothers and four ministers. He was honestly surprised comments about his right to the throne hasn't started yet. 

He would rather be somewhere. Perhaps at an empty field looking at the sky with Mino by his side.

"Your grace, Why don't you join the King on his table. I'm sure he would like to talk to you." 

Ah, there it is.

"I'm alright here." His answered curtly.

"You're too kind, your grace. You should be the one by the King's side." Minister Lee commented.

"He couldn't do that. He's too loyal to the crown prince." One of his brothers commented. 

"I think I have the right to be loyal to anyone I choose." He countered.

"I think you should rethink about your loyalty." Minister Lee spoke again. "From what I heard, you'll be sent to the neighboring kingdom to marry a princess there. They would get rid of you, one way or another."

Jinwoo had the urge to roll his eyes, but he opted to speak instead. "I don't see why I should be concerned as of yet. If you'll excuse me, I need some air."

"Of course."

He immediately stood up and walked away from the hall. He's sure it would take time for them to notice he wasn't there anymore.

He walked hastily and only slowed his steps when he was far away from the banquet hall.

"Your grace, you should be at the hall right now." 

"You scare me sometimes. You just show up." Jinwoo stated not really addressing Mino's words.

The two of them continued to walk until Jinwoo decided to sit. They reached a small meadow. The king's garden it seems.

Mino sat beside him. The two of them enveloped in silence. 

Jinwoo decided to break it.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Silence.

"I kept thinking of the reasons why you kissed me that night. Why you did all the things you did that night. Was it because of my birthday? Were you not sober? Was it a lapse of judgement?" He desperately asked. His mind going back to the words of marriage and marrying another.

"You were beautiful." Mino answered.

Jinwoo laughed. He felt so awful.

"Was that it? You kissed me because I'm pretty?" He hated how hurt he sounded when he asked the question.

"That night." Mino uttered, "You looked so attainable. Like I could reach you. Like I could finally touch you "

Jinwoo closed his eyes.

"I came from a world that's so different from yours." Mino added, voice unsure.

Silence.

"You told me I reminded you of the moon." Jinwoo softly said. "You're my sun, Mino."

Jinwoo felt like his lungs were burning.

"My world has always been bleak. I'm the prince that everyone was wary about. I'm forced to live a monotonous and controlled life. But you came. You gave me warmth."

Jinwoo felt a thumb caressing his cheek, wiping a tear away. 

"I kept telling myself I was fine." Jinwoo opened his eyes. "But I want you, and I could not just erase how I feel for you. Not when I'm aware that you feel the same way."

"I'm just thankful that we at least share the same sky." Mino whispered 

Jinwoo sobbed. Tears falling freely now.

*

"Seunghoon-ah," Jinwoo uttered. "Would it be okay to leave and never come back?"

"What are you talking about?" The crown prince asked. The two of them were having tea on one of the many gardens in the palace.

"I want to live in a different world." He answered 

"If you leave, you could never go back." Seunghoon stated.

"Would you forgive me?" He asked his brother.

"Can you tell me why?" Seunghoon asked back.

"There's an eclipse in two months." Jinwoo said eyes staring at Mino standing a few meters away from them, just enough to not hear them.

Seunghoon followed his brother's gaze.

"The sun better be worth it."

Jinwoo smiled.

"You should go north. Seungyoon is there. He could use a company." Seunghoon stated.

"He send me letters. He told me he was travelling well. That young one always finding a way to be at his feet." Jinwoo smiled recalling one of their youngest brothers.

"I hope to see him again." It was Seunghoon. They both know there's a very small chance of that happening.

"I want to go east." Jinwoo said, and Seunghoon smiled.

"The people in the palace would talk. They would accuse you of treason to say the least. They would strip you off your title, Jinwoo. I could not stop that from happening if you decide to leave." Seunghoon's tone was stern as he says the words.

"I could protect you to some extent. Making sure you won't have a bounty. You would just be a prince who abandoned his family. But that's all that I could do. I won't be able to protect him." 

Jinwoo looked at Mino again.

"I know." He answered. "I'll be leaving alone."

Seunghoon stared at his brother. 

"I will arrange your house and business. Don't say no. I would want to say goodbye knowing you're provided and comfortable." Seunghoon stood up.

"Thank you." Jinwoo uttered. 

Seunghoon pulled him for a hug. It was tight and it lasted for quite a while.

It was goodbye.

*

Jinwoo knew he didn't have much time. He was going to leave in two days. Seunghoon arranged it all for him. He managed to do it in a day. Being a crown prince has an advantage, after all.

"Were you always a skilled fighter?" Jinwoo asked Mino. The two of them watching the sunset outside Jinwoo's chambers.

"No, your grace. My father sold artifacts on the east and I picked up a paintbrush or two. I learned to paint from my the artists always visiting our shop." Mino answered him.

"I would like to see you draw." Jinwoo smiled at the thought.

"I don't think I could anymore. I can't remember the last time I held a brush." 

"I'm sure you can." The prince encouraged. "Can I ask what made you stop?"

Mino nodded.

"The palace came to our city, asking for boys to be trained in combat. It's mandatory so I expected it. What I didn't expect was me being good at it."

Jinwoo hummed as a response urging Mino to continue.

"They scouted me and sent me here. I was trained further. Then I was summoned to be you personal guard." Mino narrated.

"Do you still report to them?"

Mino shook his head. "They don't ask about you anymore. I think they forgot my existence already."

The prince chuckled.

"More like they gave up on me." Jinwoo sighed. "The sky looks beautiful with the sunset."

"Yes, your grace."

"Would you hate me if I suddenly leave?" Jinwoo's voice was careful and inquiring.

"I have no right to get angry at you, your grace." Mino answered.

"Will you find me when that time comes?" The prince asked softly.

"I won't stop until I find you again." Mino earnestly stated.

"When that time comes, can you promise me one thing?"

"Your grace? Is everything okay? Did you receive any threats?" Mino questioned.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just want you to promise me one thing when that moment arrives " The prince smiled.

"I would do my best."

"Promise me." Jinwoo softly spoke, "Promise me you won't do anything reckless. Don't compromise your life for mine."

"But my duty is to protect you. I-"

"Promise me, Mino."

"I promise, your grace."

Jinwoo smiled. He prays that Mino would keep his promise.

"I have to say good night early, your grace. All personal guards were summoned for a tactical meeting. Another pair of guards are to aide you tonight. I would be back first thing in the morning."

Mino stood up and did his bow. Jinwoo smiled staring at the other's retreating back.

The plan has started.

*

There was no moon in sight when Jinwoo left that night. It was dark and cold, and he missed the warmth that was always by his side. But he knew he shouldn't look back.

And as they rode into the night, Jinwoo realized that he's no longer a prince. He could never go back anymore. It was a bittersweet feeling. He was never truly happy inside the palace, but living there brought him special memories. Seunghoon was there. Mino was still there.

Mino.

Please don't do anything reckless. He prayed over and over again.

There were times when he wanted to go back. Perhaps, find another way to work things out. But he knew it was futile. 

He couldn't have his sun if they continue to live in a different world.

"My lord, you should go inside. The eclipse would happen any moment now." A servant words interrupted his thoughts.

"It's alright. I would like to view it from here." He dismissed the young girl and he was left on his own.

It's not often he gets to witness the sun and the moon meet. It was reminiscent of what he had.

The sky is darker now, signaling the start of the eclipse.

"I found you."

Jinwoo turned to the familiar voice.

He stood up and ran to him. He was pulled for a hug. His face buried on the juncture of his neck.

"I found you " Mino whispered, arms still around him.

"Yes," Jinwoo said tears already falling from his eyes. "Yes, you did."

"Your grace, I-"

"Jinwoo. I'm no longer a prince. Call me Jinwoo." He uttered, still not letting go.

"Jinwoo." Mino whispered, voice shaking. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mino."

The sky was dark now. The sun and the moon has finally met.

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter: kenainot


End file.
